Wished You'd Smile at Me
by Kiwi Erin
Summary: Tala gave Kai a blank look as the blader stood in front of him. 'What do you want' His tone held indifference, masking the twinge of curiosity he felt. Kai looked… forlorn, a little lost. TaKai, KaiTalaKai


A/N: Alright, this is another one I'm reuploading. I've edited it a bit, where it fit. So! I hope you enjoy :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade... hurr. No really. Otherwise... well. Just like any other scenario in which a yaoi-lovin' girl owns a bishounen (but not) filled series, eh.

ON WITH THA STORY!

* * *

Wished You'd Smile at Me

Tala gave Kai a blank look as the blader stood in front of him, a few feet away, He did not know what he was doing here, in the same corridor as the Demolition Boys' locker room, but he intended to find out. Maybe to gloat at his loss against Tyson. Kai was no longer part of their team. He had no reason to be here. Tala sent Kai a look that was a mixture between a blank look and an icy glare before speaking.

'What do you want?' His tone held indifference, masking the twinge of curiosity he felt.

Kai lifted his gaze from a point somewhere on Tala's chest to his eyes, showing a small, soft smile. Tala felt his eyes widen at that, but he couldn't stop it. Kai looked… forlorn, a little lost.

'I wish you'd smile at me, in-'

But he cut himself off, turning his head in a sudden motion to watch the wall next to him. He looked like he was cursing himself inwardly for his slip. Tala stared at him, in wonder at his behaviour. He wished Tala would smile at him? He wished… in? In what, a manner, a way like, in truth? A smile? Tala felt old feelings seep through the ice walls he had set around his heart, feelings he's had since their abbey time together, from their meeting which led to friendship, that led to more… But Tala had never voiced them, keeping them hidden within himself. Now they were breaking through, clutching at the thinnest thread of hope.

'You wish I'd smile at you…in?

Kai's head snapped up, a startled expression flitting over his face for a split second. He shook his head, the smallest tinge of pink marring the bridge of his nose.

'Nothing.'

He turned around and made to leave. Tala felt a sudden burst of rage, which he knew came from fear; fear Kai would simply leave again and take his one chance with him. He wouldn't let him go when his feelings had just managed to resurface. He crossed the short distance between them in a lunge and grabbed Kai's wrist. The slightly shorter teen let out a startled yell as Tala yanked him around. Kai's eyes flamed with anger and he swiped at the redhead, but Tala caught that wrist as well and pulled them up, forcing Kai to stand on his toes. Kai struggled, but it was useless as Tala was both stronger in this position, and more angry.

'Tala!' He growled, glaring.

'You are _not_ going to walk away from me now, Kai. Just tell me what you were going to say, that is _all_.' Tala glared heatedly at him.

Kai fumed silently, avoiding the redhead's eyes. _Why_ did he _have_ to open his trap? _Why_ did he say that? His fists were balled uselessly in Tala's grip, while he ceased the struggle with him in favour of doing so with himself. He'd said he wished Tala would smile at him because he _did_. And after the match that titled Tyson world champion, Tala _had_ smiled. But not at him. At Tyson. The jealousy he had felt at that had shocked him in the beginning, now it was just a constant buzzing in the back of his mind. And he knew that jealousy wasn't the only feeling he was contending with.

But he _couldn't_ feel for Tala. For one, he was a _guy_, everyone had always told him that was wrong, of hadn't talked about it at all. Though that was a mere excuse, as it had never bothered him before… But second, he was _Tala_. Tala was his f- Tala was his f…fr…riend… that f-word. Well, that was what he hoped, what he told himself, despite knowing he should be realistic and stop daydreaming about things he didn't have, for it wouldn't help him. He just hoped that bond, the bond they had had for so long, such a long time ago, was still there. Foolish. Stupid. But he did. It wouldn't be the worst thing though.

For that daydream was shattered as soon as he met Tala face to face for the first time in a long one. That was when all those quite innocent fantasies, turned into something different. For the last time he'd seen his precious redhead, was _years_ ago. Long years. He had forgotten what other emotions that bond held. The feelings smeared out over time, the images blurred. It was hard to remember the effect one's presence had on you, when you hadn't seen that one for lengthy years.

But did he _remember_ when he saw him. How it had _hurt_, the way Tala had ignored him so blatantly. How the pain had been numbed by his powercrazed daze in Black Dranzer. How it had hurt, the way Tala smiled at Tyson, and not, never, at him. _Hurt_, when he couldn't remember Tala's smiles when he had given them. Too long since the last smile…

'Kai!'

Tala's pissed off voice ripped through his mind harshly, and he snapped his head around to look back at Tala, quickly putting his mask back on. But not quick enough, according to the studying look he was given.

'Let me go, Tala.'

Now why did that hurt? Didn't he want to be let go of?

'Why is it such a problem to tell me, Kai? In _what_?'

But Kai would have none of it. He started struggling again, though he knew it was in vain, but he felt he had to do _something_.

'Christ Tala, it doesn't matter! It's stupid anyway… now let me go!' The hold on his wrists tightened.

'What doesn't matter? It isn't that big a deal!'

'Then why are you making one out of it!' Kai glared hotly at him, knowing this was also ineffective, but not knowing what else to do. Tala growled frustrated, dead set on getting it out of the other, and held Kai's wrists up further, pulling him flush against his chest. He raised an eyebrow when he heard Kai's breath hitch, but quickly stored it away in his mind and locked it.

Kai sharply turned his head away, hoping his hair would do it's job as a veil and hide the cursed blush on his cheeks. He tried to will it away, but it seemed to have a will of it's own.

'Kai. _Tell_ me.'

Oh, right, what was this about again? Kai lost track of it as he fought the urge to rest his head on the inviting chest before him. He shuddered involuntarily as a little voice in the back of his mind dared him to just do it.

'_Kai_.'

'Let me go!' Again, he started to struggle, but this time with the strength of panic. The urge to flee had overscreamed all others, as more possibilities and possible consequences flooded his mind.

Suddenly, his toes were no longer on the floor, instead dangling with the rest of his body from the iron grip Tala had on his wrists. The Tala he was facing now, and very much unable to look away from.

'I _refuse_ to let you go.' He hissed, then put him back on his feet, though still in the vice grip and the same proximity. Kai choked out a dry laugh. That hadn't hurt. That had felt pleasant, actually. Promising. He shook his head to clear it from distracting thoughts. His eyes lingered on the soft looking, but frowning lips, a pang of longing shooting through his heart. He snapped his gaze up to the redhead's eyes as he realized what he was doing, shaking inwardly.

'And it would be stupid to say if you already had, but seeing as you haven't, you'll have to say it at least once.'

Tala's logic had never made sense to me, Kai thought as he tried to resist trying to understand the redhead's last sentence. It would daze his mind, leading him into blurting it out, most likely. But hey, if he wanted to play…

He mumbled it, almost inaudible, but in his already confused mind, he'd forgotten about the proximity of the redhead, even though his body hadn't. Thus, this was what Tala heard:

'inst…f…t..sn.'

Inst f t sn? I wish you'd smile at me, inst f t sn. Tala pondered it, and he was more than smart enough to come up with the answer.

'You wish I'd smile at you, instead of Tyson?'

His voice was incredulous, and Kai took it the wrong way, looking away as dread was added to the mixed emotions inside. Therefore, he didn't see how Tala's eyes suddenly softened. Not much, but somewhat still.

Kai's mind was reeling, he had to get away, he had to! Tala- of course he didn't, get away, away from here, Tala- he doesn't, he'll hate me, let me go! Get away- 've got to-

He eventually forced himself to blank his mind, leaving no thoughts at all. When he was certain he could think clearly again, he allowed himself to think through his options. He had to get loose, but Tala's grip had not lessened in the least bit. Struggling didn't work, neither did glaring and insulting him would piss him off. That thought, the little voice piped up. It said, he should just do what he wanted. Should just kiss those lips, they weren't that far away. It would shock Tala enough to let him go, where his other options didn't manage that result. He was still looking to the side, gathering courage now, to do what he knew to be a once in a lifetime experience for him. Adrenaline raced through his body in anticipation, leaving a tingling feeling in his limbs. He forcefully shoved all thoughts from his mind once more, and looked up, not at Tala's eyes, which he knew to be scornful, but with his eyes closed tightly. He stretched as far as he could and leant forward, placing his own on those soft lips, moving in one, lonely caress. He heard the surprised 'mmph' and just for a second Tala's grip on his wrist slackened. He immediately pulled away, ripping his arms free.

Tala opened his eyes in a daze, vaguely noting his hands were empty, not sobering until he recognized the figure of Kai, turning on his heel and breaking out into a death sprint. He gasped as his mind figured out what had just happened, then growled lowly.

Kai didn't look back when he heard a growl, knowing he had just enraged Tala to the point of wrath, and rounded the next corner he encountered. His two-toned hair whipped around his face in the wind, his scarf trailing behind him as he burst through the entrance hall and the heavy doors, pushing himself to go faster along the snow blanched lane. Tala was not far behind.

The redhead reached the same heavy doors about 3 seconds after Kai, eyes locked on his fleeing prey. He would lunge at him as soon as they were near the snow-filled verge of the road. He mentally cursed the protectiveness that was already growing for the smaller Russian. _Now_. He sped up and dove forward, slamming into Kai's back and crash-tackling both of them to the ground.

Kai let out an angered yell as someone crashed into him and threw him into the snowy roadside. A heavy weight made itself known on his back, pressing all the air out of his lungs. Turning his head, he located a few loose strands of familiar red hair, and he screwed his eyes shut tight. Tala… he buried his face in the snow. Maybe he'd die of hypothermia before Tala figured out what his revenge would be…

Tala gazed down at the teen underneath him, contemplating what he should do. Eventually, he decided to follow Kai's example, and go for a straight forward approach.

Kai opened his eyes wide in shock as he felt soft lips press against the skin in between his jaw and scarf, leaving him to stare at dirty, greyish-white. His breath hitched when the lips proceeded to press firmly against all the bare skin they could find. His gasp was muffled by the snow when a warm, moist tongue slipped from in between those lips and uncovered a path from his neck to his shoulder. Kai quivered underneath the warming touches, clenching his jaw to stop quiet sounds from answering the pleasant sensations, his fingers cutting lines through the snow as he looked for support. The lips suddenly left and he was pulled out of the cold snow into a strong, warm embrace, which kept him motionless.

'Don't want you to freeze, hmm?'

Kai shuddered, but certainly not from the cold. Arms were wrapped around him tightly, forbidding him to move, forbidding him to run.

Tala leant down, seeking out Kai's skin, placing more of those firm kisses along his jaw, the skin just behind his ear which Tala found out to be quite sensitive, for a strangled moan broke free from Kai's throat at his touch. Down to his neck, his shoulder…

Kai stretched his neck, his eyes slipping closed, offering Tala more bare skin to discover, uncover. He vaguely noted that somewhere between standing up and standing, the deft redhead had taken off his scarf and he found he really didn't care what had happened to it. Small moans tumbled from his own lips, urging the Wolf on. Not that he needed any urging. By now Kai's entire right shoulder lay bare, and Tala managed to be nibbling happily on his collar bone, extracting a surprised mewl form the shorter teen. Kai was breathing quickly, in short, ragged gasps, his heart racing a 100 miles a minute in his chest. Then, again, the pleasurable ministrations stopped and Kai whimpered quietly in protest.

'Mine.'

The low growl sent shivers and warm joy through Kai's entire body. Tala nuzzles his neck.

'_Mine_.'

Kai sucked in a cold breath, trembling in the redhead's arms.

'Say it.'

Kai smirked stubbornly, still willing to put up a fight, if not physical, then verbal.

'Say you're _mine_.'

'You're mine.'

Tala growled savagely and attacked Kai's neck, licking until he found a right place, just above the beginning of his collar bone and at the base of his neck, and Kai gasped as teeth grazed his skin. Tala continued to growl when he bit down harshly, drawing blood onlu just, then soothingly licked the spot, pleased with Kai's drawn out groan.

'Say it.'

This time, Kai could not defy him, would not defy him, as he obviously wanted to be.

'I'm yours,' He gasped.

Tala grinned triumphantly and reached up with one hand, tilting Kai's face towards him, and claimed his cold lips, pulling soft moans from Kai, tasting his lips before announcing his entrance by a deep, possessive growl that filled all of Kai's senses. He delved his tongue inside and searched every tooth, every last bit of skin that was now his. He tilted his head, deepening the kiss even more, running his tongue along the roof of Kai's mouth. He pulled away in one, swift move, leaving Kai gasping for air, confused by the sudden parting. He saw Tala smirk at him and tried to glare.

'Bastard.'

Tala's smirk widened. 'And you love me for it.' Kai suddenly looked away, bashful. A soft murmur reached Tala's ears.

'I do.'

A rare genuine, happy grin took over Tala's face and he bent down, hooking one arm under Kai's knees and the other around his back. A surprised noise escaped Kai's lips. He could now see his scarf, tucked around the redhead's own neck, and gripped onto it tightly. He pressed his face into the soft fabric, noting how it already smelled of Tala.

'What are you doing?' He asked softly. He felt no fear of rejection, only slight confusion, a mixture of anxiety and excitement. 'Tala.'

You're freezing.' Tala responded matter-of-factly. He trudged through the whiteness, back to the building they came from. Warmth spread through his entire body, starting where his body contacted the younger Russian's.

This winter just kept getting warmer and better.

* * *

Ende

So how did you guys like this one? When I first wrote it, I stopped after Kai said "I do". XD nooooos not yet married. Errr... anyway, I'm not sure the ending fits the rest all too well, 'cause I wrote it the next day (or even later, I don't remember) so I was not in the same mood. But! I think it's alright.

So now I just wanna know what _you _guys think of this! :3

~Dirkje


End file.
